livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Parker and Val (relationship)
Parker and Val is the relationship between Parker Rooney and Val Wishart. They are Science rivals. Val is Parker's first genuine crush. She calls him "Pucker" because of a name pronunciation mistake. Stand-Up-A-Rooney is the first episode to really focus on their relationship when Parker accidentally asks Val to the school dance, thinking he has asked her to be his partner for a biochemistry competition. Val accepts and she and Parker go to the dance together, hinting they have feelings for each other. Other Names *'Varker '(Va'l+P'arker) *'Pal '(V'al'+'Pa'rker) Moments Sorta-Sisters-A-Rooney *They first meet. Scare-A-Rooney *Parker (and Joey) wants to show Val (and their other classmates) the true meaning of Halloween *Val seems impressed by the way Parker (and Joey) scared everyone. *It seemed liked Parker was trying to make Halloween fun for Val the most Stand-Up-A-Rooney * Parker asks Val to the school dance when he realizes this instead of asking her to be his partner in a science competition, but they both end up going to the dance. * Parker pauses when Liv asked him if he liked Val ("...No"). * Parker also paused when Liv asked him if he wanted to go to the dance. ("...No") * Liv tells Parker to show up and go to the dance with Val no matter what. * Parker also seemed disappointed when Val showed up in a lab coat. * Val and Parker]] both wanted to go to the dance together. *Val agrees to go the dance with Parker and he seems amazed by her in a dress. *They attend the dance together and enjoy it. *Liv seems to be a Pal shipper and gets excited about them going to the dance together. *They link arms when entering the school for the dance. *Parker gets Val a corsage. *They smile sweetly at each other. *This is the first episode to really focus on their relationship. *Val asks Parker what he thinks of her in the dress. *Parker calls Val perfect and she squeals. Falcon-A-Rooney * They work on a chemistry project together. *Liv tells Maddie that Val is Parker's first crush. * Parker tells Maddie that he and Val are just friends-ish. * Val asks Parker (and Maddie) to the Laker's game. *They sit very close together *Val puts her hand on Parker's shoulder *Parker says "We're just friends-ish", showing/hunting he wants to be more than friends with her, but just isn't sure yet. *They go to a Lakers game together (with Maddie). *Parker was informed that he would be going to the Lakers game before she invited Maddie to come along with them *Maddie tells Parker that Val is perfect for him and not to mess it up. Ex-A-Rooney * They exchange a hug once they kill Parker's cacticado. * Val says they make a good team. * Val say she would bring a picture of Parker with her when she won the Mars Madness. * Parker said that he would like to be the 'king' of Mars and Val said she would like to be the 'Queen' of Mars and kings and queens are usually married. * Parker called Val project for the Mars Madness "kinda cool". * Val pinched Parker's cheek and told him his plant was super cute. * Parker said that he underestimated Val. * He also said that she draws him in with that smile, meaning that he may find Val attractive. * It seems that Val was trying to get Parker off track with her smile, so maybe she knows that Parker thinks that she's pretty. * It seems like Val was waiting on Parker to check on his project. * They're both think each other is nervous, because the other one might beat them. * Parker holds the door open for Val. * They were both scared when they saw the big plant. * They were both locked in the science lab. * Parker was going to let Val say his "challenge accepted". * When Parker and Val were disagreeing on who should say challenge accepted they kept talking like how a girlfriend or boyfriend would say " no you hang up first" * When Parker was kicking the soccer ball he ask to Val like "Are you impressed?" * Parker and Val had a quick hug before it became awkward for them. * Parker says that him and Val team up to try to win Mars Madness together. * Parker use their ship name Pal. * After Parker says that it becomes awkward again. * This episode focus on Parker and Val's relationship since it has a lot of moments between the two. Similarities and Differences 'Similarities' *They're both the same age. *They both attend BOOMS. *They're both very smart. *They both like science. *They both have brown hair. *They are both great at chemistry. *They both seem to have feelings for each other. *They both have at least one sibling. *They both seem to be good skaters as seen in Falcon a Rooney *They both entered the Mars Madness competition 'Differences' *Parker is male and Val is female. *Val is from California, but Parker is from Wisconsin. *Val has blue eyes and Parker has brown eyes. Trivia *They first met in Sorta-Sisters-A-Rooney. *They are academic rivals in science. *They both attend BOOMS. *Val is Parker's first genuine crush. *They have a "flirtation-ship" throughout the season. *They are lab partners in Ex-A-Rooney. *Val mistook Parker's name as "Pucker" *Stand-Up-A-Rooney was the first episode to really focus on their relationship. *They seem to have feelings for each other as seen in Stand-Up-A-Rooney. *They attended the school dance together in Stand-Up-A-Rooney. *Liv ships them together. Technically, their relationship is because Liv sort of forced it. *Shelby Wulfert ships them.https://twitter.com/ShelbyWulfert/status/817549418467454976 *They are going to be partner in the Mars Madness competition. *Maddie didn't approve of their relationship at first, but after the invitation to the Lakers game, she now ships them. *The only time the ship name "Pal" was used was in Ex-A-Rooney, but Val finds it ridiculous. Shippers Put your name on the list of you ship Pal!! #R5 & Auslly ROCKS!!!! #Brallie4Evs #CinnamonPoptart #Kucanator #Jack1500 #DarknessAngel8 #Dovelie 3000 #Kittycat8 #Keepcalmandlieon #Sagittarius478 #CinnamonPoptart #Mike_weber11 #ArietteFans Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Parker Category:Pairings with Val Category:Relationships Category:Season 4 Category:Links Category:Images of Parker Rooney Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 characters Category:Images of Val Category:Shippers Category:Pal Category:Val Category:Parker